


Let the Great Time Ship Keep Turning

by ScooterThyme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Poetry, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/pseuds/ScooterThyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did it again.</p><p>I listened to another one of Paul McGann's songs, and a new parody line stuck in my head for it, and then this happened. This time, inspiration was from The Monocled Mutineer and "Let the Great Big World Keep Turning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Great Time Ship Keep Turning

Who’s my favorite Doctor, ask of me  
I’ll give you my reply  
Hartnell’s grand and Troughton and Pertwee  
Should never be passed by  
Both Bakers make my day  
Davison and McCoy are great

But McGann keeps me returning  
There’s no Doctor quite like you  
You’ve done so much more  
Than you’re on-screen for  
Eight’s the best of the E-U

Each new CD leaves me yearning  
'Til the next plot arc is through  
Paul McGann as Eight should be more renowned  
He’s my fav’rite Doctor Who

Eccleston gave Who back to us all  
And Tennant brought us glee  
Next up it was Smith who got the call  
To wield the TARDIS key  
John hurt was such a dear  
Now Capaldi is fin’lly here

But McGann keeps me returning  
There’s no Doctor quite like you  
You’ve done so much more  
Than you’re on-screen for  
Eight’s the best of the E-U

Each new CD leaves me yearning  
'Til the next plot arc is through  
Paul McGann as Eight should be more renowned  
He’s my fav’rite Doctor Who


End file.
